Bedtime Stories, Red
by SBNYC09
Summary: Fairytale stories made to fit the GleeVerse. Each installment is a standalone story and will represent a fairytale. Multiple pairings to be expected.


**Bedtime Stories**

**This is going to be a collection of stories. Each chapter is a standalone and will be a fairytale redone to fit the GleeVerse. A wide range of pairings can be expected.  
**

**Red - Red Riding Hood with a FaBerry twist.**

* * *

In Lima the full moon is also known as The Wolf's Moon. It is said that during the rest of the month the wolf walks amongst the humans, but once the full moon rises and for three days thereafter humanity is forgotten for the wolf and it shows it's true nature and succumbs to bloodlust.

Everyone in this small town has grown up hearing this story. For as long as the town has had to live in terror there has been The Full Moon Gathering. While the moon hangs bright and full in the sky and the wolf terrorizes the town there is neither school, nor work. Instead the townspeople unite under the belief that there is strength in numbers.

Hiram and Leroy Berry had given Rachel a beautiful hooded cape when she turned thirteen. The cape was made from velvet that was crimson in color. As the legend goes the cape had once belonged to her mother, Shelby Corcoran, and it was supposed to have the ability to protect her from the wolf, who was a known trickster. Rachel never knew her mother and so she treasured the cape as the only way she would ever feel close to her. She never went anywhere without her scarlet cape, and so the people of Lima began to call her Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

"_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood _

_You sure are looking good. _

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want. _

_Listen to me._

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_I don't think little big girls should _

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. _

_Owoooooooo!_

_What big eyes you have _

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. _

_So just to see that you don't get chased _

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

_What full lips you have. _

_They're sure to lure someone bad. _

_So until you get to grandma's place _

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on _

_Until I'm sure that you've been shown _

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone. _

_Owoooooooo!_

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_I'd like to hold you if I could _

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. _

_Owoooooooo!_

_What a big heart I have – the better to love you with. _

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_Even bad wolves can be good. _

_I'll try to keep satisfied _

_just to walk close by your side. _

_Maybe you'll see things my way _

_Before we get to grandma's place._

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_You sure are looking good _

_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. _

_Owoooooooo!_

_Little Red Riding Hood _

_I don't think little big girls should _

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. _

_Owoooooooo!_

_What big eyes you have _

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. _

_So just to see that you don't get chased _

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

_What full lips you have. _

_They're sure to lure someone bad. _

_So until you get to grandma's place _

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe."_

Quinn opened her eyes to the applause that filled the dimly lit room. She had lost herself in the old song and was almost shocked to find that she wasn't alone. Then she remembered that she was at the monthly Full Moon Gathering. This month it was being held at Brittany's house. For the next three days there wouldn't be any school or work and a mandatory curfew was in effect. This was the one time when social status didn't matter. Almost everyone Quinn went to school with was crowded into Brittany's large guest house. Cheerios, jocks and everyone from New Directions were all there. If someone didn't attend the Full Moon Gathering, they found someone to spend those three nights with, but no one was ever alone. She gave a small smile as Noah Puckerman played the last chords of the song on his guitar.

As she stepped off the makeshift stage she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in the crowd. Even in the low lighting and amongst all these people she knew who that was. There was no mistaking that telltale red velvet cape.

* * *

Rachel could feel eyes on her as she danced amongst her peers. She looked around her until she met the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray. Rachel smiled as she danced further into the crowd. Sometimes there was nothing like the chase.

Quinn followed her out onto the patio. Rachel was leaning against the railing watching her with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Looks like you found me Ms. Fabray."

"As if I could miss you in that cape."

"Like you're not dying to get me out of said cape."

Quinn didn't bother answering. Rachel knew her too well. Quinn would do anything in her power to see Rachel completely bare before her. She just knew that the girl would look amazing under the night's sky. The moonlight dancing across her tan skin and her long dark waves fanned out around her. Quinn had fantasized about the tiny diva for as long as she had known her.

However there were rules that Rachel forced them to follow. They could flirt and they could tease, but they never went any further than that. Rachel more or less kept her at arm's length, but Quinn would take her any way she could.

"Aren't you going to kiss me Quinn?"

Quinn couldn't resist her if she tried. She reached out and pulled Rachel close to her. Rachel met her halfway as she leaned in to kiss her. She moaned low in her throat at how perfect Rachel felt in her arms and how she tasted. She could kiss every boy in Lima and not one of them would ever compare to Rachel Berry.

Quinn reached out and pulled Rachel close to her. Rachel met her halfway as she leaned in to kiss her. She moaned low in her throat at how perfect Rachel felt in her arms and how she tasted. She could kiss every boy in Lima and not one of them would ever compare.

They broke apart when air became an issue and then Rachel was kissing along her neck and collarbone. Quinn's hips moved of their own accord into Rachel's and she felt herself get wet at the feeling. She knew she needed more, she needed to feel closer to Rachel. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they dipped beneath the cape. Rachel's soft skin felt hot to the touch and Quinn felt as if she would burn up and yet she couldn't stop touching her. Suddenly Rachel was pushing against her and taking a step out of Quinn's arms.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

Quinn closed her eyes and inwardly berated herself for her stupidity. This wasn't their first time doing this and by now she should know the rules. Rachel only allowed them to go just so far before ending their activities and this time was no different. "I'm sorry Rachel, I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Maybe I should just go."

"Rachel, you can't go outside during The Full Moon Gathering, you know none of us are allowed. We've all seen the attacks." Quinn felt herself panic at the thought of Rachel being in danger. She couldn't let Rachel leave here tonight. "Let's just forget about this and go back to the party."

Rachel smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. Quinn knew that Rachel's walls were back up. She felt like kicking herself for messing up this moment. She bit her bottom lip as she quietly studied Quinn. "Get me a drink?"

Quinn felt as if sunshine had lit up her world for the first time after the longest, bleakest winter ever. She knew the smile on her face was goofy, but she didn't care. She wordlessly went back into the house and fought her way to the kitchen. She managed to grab a drink and make it back to the patio quickly considering the crowd.

Somehow she wasn't shocked that Rachel was gone.

* * *

Quinn knew better than this. She knew that going outside during the full moon was basically a death sentence. And yet she couldn't bring herself to just stay inside while Rachel was out there all alone. She quietly slipped out of the house without anyone noticing her and tried to spot Rachel anywhere. She was walking along the deserted streets, trying her hardest not to imagine a wolf lurking in the shadows. All that mattered was that she found Rachel.

She stopped in the tracks when she heard the shouting. She swore she heard Rachel's voice and that was all it took for her to take off running towards her. About a block away she saw Rachel, but the girl wasn't alone. There were some people who didn't heed the dangers of the full moon. The mangled bodies were discovered on the first day of the waning moon was proof of this fact. The two idiots currently circling Rachel either didn't know any better or were too stupid to care. Either way they posed a more immediate threat to Rachel than a big bad wolf that was currently nowhere to be seen.

"Hey there little girl. What brings you out here?"

"Did your mommy and daddy let you out during the full moon." One of the boys leaned in close and shoved her down. "Or maybe they just didn't care."

Quinn wanted to step in and protect her, but she couldn't move. Both boys were tall and appeared to be muscular. Quinn was in great shape, but not enough to take on those two. She felt frozen by her fear and could only watch as they continued to taunt poor Rachel.

"I would leave if I were you two. I am not in the mood to deal with asinine behavior!" Quinn almost believed Rachel and was reminded that Rachel had always been a skilled actress.

"What did she just call us?"

"I don't know, but I think it's time we taught her a lesson."

One of the boys held her down while the other reached for her cape. Quinn could see Rachel's body tense as one of the idiots untied her cape and it floated to the ground.

The scene changed quickly and without warning. Everything seemed to happen at once. Quinn was distracted by the way Rachel's eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Then the two boys were tossed away from her with a growl. It took Quinn a moment to realize that the growling was coming from Rachel. Before Quinn could react the boys were on Rachel again and then it all became a blur.

The sounds coming from the three of them barely sounded human. Snarling and growling was promptly followed by pathetic whimpers. As quickly as it began it all stopped. The two boys were laying unconscious and standing between them was a beautiful and angry looking raven haired wolf. The wolf sniffed the air around it and then golden brown eyes unerringly found hers. A loud howl pierced the stillness of the night and seemed to call to her. Quinn stepped closer to the wolf that was taking up more than twice the space that Rachel had occupied when she was in that same spot just a few moments ago. It was almost too much to wrap her head around, but there was no other explanation. Rachel was the big bad wolf.

Quinn couldn't bring herself to be afraid. Somewhere in that magnificent creature was her Rachel. She spotted the red velvet cape on the ground between her and the wolf. She knew she needed to get the cape. That was probably her only hope in reaching Rachel. Quinn moved slowly towards the cape, keeping her eyes on the wolf's the whole time. The wolf remained still and aside from the occasional low growl remained quiet. Quinn's hands grabbed onto the soft material of the cape once it was within her reach. The wolf tilted it's head and seemed to observe Quinn as she held the cape up for it to see.

The wolf moved faster than Quinn's eyes could follow and was suddenly right in front of Quinn, still growling low in its throat. When the wolf didn't seem to make any more threatening movements Quinn quickly tossed the cape over it's body.

"Hey there. Do you recognize this?"

Suddenly the wolf and the cape was glowing. The light grew brighter and brighter until Quinn couldn't look directly at it anymore and then it was gone. When Quinn turned back around she could see Rachel's petite and now very human body huddled beneath the cape. Quinn had no idea what just happened, but she was so happy to have her Rachel back.

"Are you going to tell everyone all about me now?" Rachel sat up and clutched the cloak around her. The look she gave Quinn was wary.

"No, but we should probably go somewhere before someone else finds us out here."

Rachel's dark eyes looked deep into hers. "Why aren't you running scared?"

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand and helped her up. She put her arm around the smaller girl and held her close to her own body. Despite the chill in the air and her lack of clothes heat was radiating off of her tiny body. "You're still the Rachel I've known forever. The beautiful, talented and driven diva who stole my heart years ago."

This time when Rachel smiled her entire face lit up. "I'm going to need clothes." Both girls looked towards the shredded pile of clothes by still unconscious boys.

"Let's gather those up and get going before someone else sees us. At least I don't have to be so afraid.

"Not when you have your own big bad wolf to protect you."

They managed to make it back to the party without anyone noticing. Rachel kept her cape wrapped tightly around her until they could get to her overnight bag. They slipped into an empty bedroom upstairs where Rachel slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt without once allowing her cape to slip off her body.

"You know there's no need for modesty at this point."

Rachel took in the slightly hurt expression on Quinn's face and rushed to explain her actions. "The cape is actually the only thing keeping me from changing."

"So when that dumbass took it off of you – "

"It caused me to change into the legendary big bad wolf of Lima. The cape is enchanted and has been in my family for years."

"Wow!" Quinn looked at a loss for words before she walked over to Rachel and kissed her. "That's kinda cool."

Rachel looked relieved at Quinn's reaction. "So you're okay with this?"

"I love you. Nothing else matters."

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel nervously played with the hem of her cape. "I know I always pushed you away, but I couldn't risk letting anyone get too close."

"It's okay Rachel. In the end I my Happily Ever After." Quinn pulled Rachel close to her and just held her close to her own body. "And my own little Red Riding Hood."

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this. I know that there are many variations of Red Riding hood out there. I was kinda inspired to write this story by Once Upon a Time and the movie Red Riding Hood. I'll add other stories as I come up with them if the reviews to this are positive.  
**

**Lyrics were provided by Metrolyrics. **

**I heard the song Lil Red Riding Hood in a Volvo commercial and it seemed perfect for this story. The version that Quinn sings in this story is mostly based on Amanda Seyfried singing this song on Youtube. Just look up Amanda Seyfried and Lil Red Riding Hood to hear her singing it. For anyone who is more into authenticity, the song was originally done by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs in the 1960's. Their version can also be found on Youtube.**

**Youtube videos.  
**

**/ag8JyPCe_d0 - Amanda Seyfried singing (I prefer her singing it, and her video is more or less who I based the lyrics off of.)**

** /cdVVLbe1rfY - Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs (Included for authenticity purposes only. )**

**Random Fact:  
**

**Technically the Full Moon only lasts for maybe a second, and as far as the naked eye can see for 18 hours before and after that moment. However three tends to be a magickal number, so I decided to make it last for three nights. Seeing as how lycanthropy also exists in my little imaginative world I figured that would be okay.**


End file.
